Al menos no soy invisible para todos
by Sora2937
Summary: Matthew está triste por no haber tenido compañía en su cumpleaños ¿Quién será el que se dé cuenta de sus lágrimas? [Escrito en 2014] Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, al igual que las imágenes de la portada.


La atmosfera silenciosa y tranquila de los alrededores del lago, se veía interrumpida por unos sollozos provenientes de una persona sentada encima de una gran roca. Esta iba vestida con un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía los cabellos rubios y ondulados con un tirabuzón que caía hacia delante. Los ojos, azules con reflejos violetas dependiendo cómo les daba la luz, estaban escondidos detrás de las dos manitas que intentaban, sin éxito, parar las lágrimas.

\- No es justo… ¿Por qué nadie ha venido…?

De repente, saliendo a través de un arbusto, apareció una cría de oso polar que lentamente, se acercó hasta el niño donde se estiró encima las piernas del menor.

\- Hola Kumajiro… -dijo con voz triste el niño mientras acariciaba el pelaje del animal- ¿Sabes? Nadie se ha acordado… Y ya hace una semana…

Volviendo a inundar sus ojos, las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas regordetas en contra de su voluntad, cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda. Asustado, giró la cabeza y miró en esa dirección justo a tiempo para ver a un arbusto moviéndose. Aún más intranquilo y sin saber qué tipo de animal estaría rondando por ahí, se aferró a la cría que miraba al arbusto con curiosidad.

\- Aux, aux, aux, que daño… Oh, mon dieu, a ver si me han mentido… No sería la primera vez de hecho…

Sorprendido y creyendo que se trataba de una mala jugada de su imaginación, dijo en voz baja:

\- ¿Hermano Francia?

Increíblemente, la voz dejó de quejarse y pocos minutos después, entró en el claro del lago un chico de vente años, con el pelo rubio recogido en una cola baja a excepción de unos mechones que caían por ambos lados del rostro, enmarcando unas facciones suaves típicas de los adolescentes. Los ojos azules inspeccionaban, intranquilos, su entorno hasta que reparó en la pequeña figura que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Sin perder más tiempo, el mayor se dirigió hacia el niño y mientras lo abrazaba, decía atropelladamente:

\- ¡Oh, Matthew! Te estaba buscando y me estaba empezando a desesperar… - dándose cuenta de los ojos rojos y las lágrimas del menor, exclamó preocupado- ¿Qué te pasa, Matt? ¿Te duele algo?

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti, hermano Francis?

\- ¿Eh? –pregunta Francis confundido, pero en seguida lo entiende al ver que Matthew se quedaba observando hacia su brazo vendado y sujetado con un cabestrillo. Supuso que la pregunta también iba dirigida por la venda que le cubría la frente y la tirita de la mejilla izquierda.- Estoy bien, no es tan grave como parece, no te preocupes y ahora te toca a ti, ¿por qué llorabas?

\- ¿P-pero quién te lo ha hecho? –insiste el niño.

Viendo que Matthew no respondería a sus preguntas hasta quedarse tranquilo, Francis soltó un suspiro:

\- No pasa nada, sólo me he peleado con unos piratas ingleses de camino hacía aquí… Naturalmente, ¡ellos están peor que yo! –exclamó con una suave risita pero acto seguido, su rostro se entristeció cuando añadió- Es por eso que no pude llegar la semana pasada para celebrar tu cumpleaños…

\- ¿Eh? –preguntó el niño confundido mientras abría los ojos como platos y alzaba la mirada hacia el mayor.

De repente, una idea apareció en la mente de Francis.

\- Un momento… ¿No habrás estado llorando pensando que nadie se acordaba de ti, verdad?

\- N-no… -tartamudeó Matthew pero al ver la ceja alzada del mayor, respondió avergonzado- Sí…

Enternecido, Francis cogió al menor en brazos y le besó en la mejilla.

\- Quiero que sepas que yo jamais seré capaz de olvidarme de ti, ¿entendido? Aunque estemos separados por un océano inmenso infestado de piratas, lo cruzaré para estar a tu lado y, pase lo que pase, siempre estarás presente en mi mente, ¿vale?

Aún avergonzado, Matthew asintió. Satisfecho, Francis sonrió y, acariciando la mejilla del menor con el mentón, dijo:

\- Y ahora vamos a casa a celebrar tu cumpleaños, aunque con retraso, y dónde te espera un regalo y tus platillos favoritos. Eso incluye ese pastel que tanto te gusta. ¿Qué te parece el plan?

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡P-para, me haces cosquillas! –exclama el niño riendo.

\- Ah~ Es tu castigo, mon petit Matthew, por pensar que te había olvidado.

Finalmente, satisfecho con las cosquillas, Francis dejó a Matthew en el suelo y se encaminaron hacia la casa del menor cogidos de la mano, seguido de cerca por la pequeña cría de oso.

* * *

Traducción:

\- mon dieu: Dios mío

\- jamais: jamás

\- mon petit: mi pequeño


End file.
